doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Catalina Merlach
|nacimiento = 6 de abril de 2006 |ingreso_doblaje = 15 de mayo de 2014 ( ) |familiares = Oscar Merlach (padre) |lugar_nacimiento = Ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina |pais_interprete = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }}thumb|right|230 px|Catalina Merlach Demo de sus trabajos en el doblaje argentino Heidi versión 2016.jpg|Heidi en Heidi (2016),su personaje más conocido Luna_-_PJ_Mask.jpg|Luna en PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas,Otro de sus personajes más conocidos Hallie_Popótamo_-_Dra._Juguetes.jpg|Hallie Popótamo en Doctora Juguetes. Lisa_-_Dra._Juguetes_(1).jpg|Lisa también en Doctora Juguetes. Lakshmi_-_Princesa_Sofia_(1).jpg|Princesa Lakshmi en Princesita Sofía. Bebé_Mapache_-_Princesa_Sofia.jpg|Bebé Mapache también en Princesita Sofía. Cachorro_Laser_-_Star_Vs_las_Fuerzas_del_Mal_(1).jpg|Cachorro Láser en Star vs Las fuerzas del mal. Ana_en_A_Cookie_Cutter_Christmas.png|Ana en A Cookie Cutter. Magnolia_Rose_McCoy_-_Austin_y_Ally.jpg|Magnolia Rose McCoy en Austin y Ally. Yankee_Jungle.jpg|Yankee Jungle. Niña_Willo_-_Miles_del_Mañana_(1).jpg|Niña Willo en Miles del Mañana. Catalina Merlach es una joven actriz de doblaje, hija del también actor de doblaje Oscar Merlach. Nacida en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Información Inicio su carrera con tan solo 8 años, un 15 de mayo de 2014, de la mano de la directora Yamila Garreta en los estudios Media Pro Com de Argentina para Disney Junior, y desde allí afianza y crece en su vocación en el mismo estudio de doblaje con directores como Luis Otero, Alejandro Outeyral, Tian Brass, María Elena Molina y Yamila Garreta. En 2016, tiene la posibilidad de llegar a la pantalla grande, dándole su voz al neutro al personaje Heidi en la película del mismo nombre Heidi (2016). Como así también el mismo año haciendo un personaje primario en la voz de Luna la villana de la serie animada PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas por la señal Disney Juniors. Filmografía Series animadas *Ella, La Elefanta – Wallas – 1era Temp. (2014) *Henry Monstruito - Matilde, Wallas y FX de niños - 2da temp / "Where's Beckett? (2014) *Escuela de Medicina - Promo Dra Juguetes - Tecnico en emergencias – Niña – Disney Juniors – 2015 *Doctora Juguetes - HallieHaloween - Niña Halliepopótamo – F067 - Disney Juniors – 2015 *Doctora Juguetes - Doctora Juguetes viaja a Washington – F074 - Niña Lisa - Disney Juniors – 2015 *Doctora Juguetes - Doctora Juguetes viaja a Washington – F075 – Wallas *Doctora Juguetes - Promo - VetPet - Globo Perro - peiname así - Disney Juniors – 2015 *Doctora Juguetes - Promo - Vet Pet MY TURN Promo with… - Niña Lucía - Disney Juniors – 2015 *SOFIA THE FIRST - Princesita Sofía (2da temp) / Littlest Princess - Niña con paraguas – F051 – Disney Juniors – 2015 *SOFIA CURSE OF PRINCESS IVY - Promo Princesita Sofía - MY TURN Promo with Lindalee Rose - Relato en neutron – Disney Juniors – 2015 *SOFIA THE FIRST - Princesita Sofía (2da temp) Carol of the Arrow - BebéMapache – F053 – Disney Juniors – 2015 *SOFIA THE FIRST - Princesita Sofía (2da temp) Lord of the Rink – Wallas - Disney Juniors – 2015 *SOFIA THE FIRST - Princesita Sofía (3era temp) MindingTheManor - El Club de las Princesas Aventureras – F060 - Princesa Lakshimi (Princesita Hindú) Personaje - Disney Juniors – 2015 *SOFIA THE FIRST - Princesita Sofía (3ra temp) Dia de padres e hijas – F064 - Princesa Lakshmi (Princesita Indú) Personaje - Disney Juniors – 2015 *Mes Princesas - Soy una Princesa - La Princesa y el Sapo (Promo) - Disney Juniors – 2015 *Mes Princesas - Soy una Princesa - Sizale (Promo) - Disney Juniors – 2015 *Henry Monstruito 2da temp – Wallas–F045,047,049 - Disney Juniors – 2015 *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal / A Marcos le crece la barba – F012B – Cachorro Láser – Disney Chanell / Disney XD – 2015 *P J MASK / Héroes en Pijama – 1 Temporada – Luna la Villana – Personaje - Disney Juniors – 2016 *SOFIA THE FIRST - Princesita Sofia (4ta temp) F083 - Amiga de la hermana de Sofia - Disney Juniors – 2016 *¿Qué hay en la caja? Promo – relato - Disney Juniors – 2016 *Manos a la Aventura –Promo – relato -Little People - Disney Juniors – 2016 *Promo Navidad – Niña Narra Off - Disney Juniors – 2016 *Promo Año Nuevo– Niña Narra Off – Disney - Juniors – 2016 *PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas – 1era Temporada – Luna la Villana – Personaje - Disney Juniors – 2017 *SOFIA THE FIRST - Princesita Sofía (4ta temp)– F094 - PrincesaLackshmi - Disney Chanell – 2017 *Doctora Juguetes y su Hospital - Niña Audrey – F117 - Disney Juniors – 2017 *Puppy Dog Pals - F003, 004, 012, 015, 017,023 - Niña Amanda - 2017 *PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas – Cortos – F003, 005,008,010, 011 - Luna la Villana – Personaje - Disney Juniors – 2017 *Star Vs las fuerzas del mal - F039 - Coro de Niños - 2017 *Miles - Aventuras Espaciales - YR3 - F059 - 2017 *Vampirina - YR1 - F007 - Niñas scout cantando y enseñando el juramento a Vampirina en una canción - 2017 *Puppy Dog Pals - 1era temp - F023 - Niña Amanda en Haloween - 2017 *PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas – Cortos – F020, 027,030,031, 034, 035 - Luna la Villana – Personaje - Disney Juniors – 2018 *PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas – F037,040,043,045,047,048,050,051,052 - 2da Temporada – Luna la Villana – Personaje - Disney Juniors – 2018 *Vampirina - YR1 - F023,024 - Wallas - 2018 *Princesas Youtube - Blancanieves - Narración - 2018 *Avengers Assemble (Los Vengadores Unidos) / 4ta Temp. - F111 - Wallas niña - Disney XD - 2018 *Puppy Dog Pals 2da temp - Una nueva Amiga en el barrio - F026 (062) - Niña Amanda - 2018 *Doctora Juguetes - Wallas – F122 - Disney Juniors – 2018 *Star Vs las fuerzas del mal - F066 - Wallas - 2018 *P J MASK / Heroes en Pijama - Shorts - Luna - F023 - 024 - 025 - 031 - 053 - 2019 *Star Vs las fuerzas del mal - F071 - Katrina - 2019 *Marvel Super Hero Adventures Shorts Yr2 - F011-013-018-019-020- Niñas - 2019 *PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas – Temporada 3 – Luna la Villana – Personaje - Disney Juniors – 2019 *P J MASK / Heroes en Pijama - Shorts - F042 *Aventutas de super Heroes de Marvel Cortos Yr2 - Niña wallas - 2019 *P J MASK / Music short - F011,012,016,017,019 - 2019 Series de Tv y Realitíes *El mundo de Riley / Girl Meets World - niña del colgante – Disney Chanell – 2014 *Once Upon a Time - 4ta temp / The Snow Queen – Niña Gerda –F073 – NETFLIX – 2014 *KC Undercover 1ra Temp (Agentes KC) Give Me A K! Give Me A C! – Niña QUEEN (Mckenna Grace) – F003 - Disney Channel – 2015 *KC Undercover - 1ra Temp (Agentes KC) Assigment: Get that Assigment - Trudiniña robot (Madison Horcher) – F008 – Disney Channel - 2015 *YANKEE JUNGLE - serie – Niña – 2015 *R D M A 2015 Violetta - Niñas cantantes recibiendo premios – Disney Chanell – 2015 *Acampados - Jessie – F001 – Wallas - Disney Juniors – 2015 *Austin y Ally. Temp. 4 - Hija de Trish – cap.final – Disney Chanell – 2015 *Once Upon a Time 5ta temp - La Oscura Swan – F090 – Emma de niña – NETFIX – 2015 *Liv y Maddie. Temp 3- Meatball-A-Rooney – F052 - Lola - niña con trenzas y gorra – Disney Chanell - 2015 *El mundo de Riley / Girl Meets WorldTemp 2 – F049El mundo de la ventana - Maya cuando era niña - Disney Chanell – 2016 *El mundo de Riley / Girl Meets World– 3ra Tem – F066 - Disney Chanell – 2016 *Bizaardvark 1era Temp – F009, 013, 015, Wallas - Disney Chanell – 2016 *Best Friends / Amigas cuando sea – Wallas – F028 - Disney Juniors – 2016 *Amazing Race 3era Temp. – F021 - Niña que da ayuda de la busqueda de una pista “letra” – F021 – Space – 2016 *Madre e hija - Niña Pauline – Vecinita – personaje recurrente –F023,024 - Disney Chanell – 2016 *Madre e hija - Niña Pauline – Vecinita – personaje recurrente –F029, 036,038,041 - Disney Chanell - 2017 *Atrapada en el medio – F022,025 – Wallas – Disney Chanell – 2017 *Andi Mack - F002, 004 - Wallas - Disney Juniors – 2017 *Andi Mack Chat - Relatos F001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, 007, 008, 009, 010, 011, 012 - Niña Aunaleigh - Disney Juniors – 2017 *Andi Mack - F035- Wallas - Disney Juniors – 2018 *Once Upon a Time 6ta temp – F132 - Emma de niña – NETFLIX – 2017 *Bizaardvark 1era Temp – F024 - Cady - Wallas - Disney Chanell – 2017 *Cuando hacemos historia - F004 - Niña hija del presidente - 2017 *Meagan Leavy - F017 - Wallas de niña en off - 2017 *Bizaardvark 2da Temp – F039 - Niña Tessa - Disney Chanell – 2017 *Marvel's Runaways - F003, 004 - Wallas - SONY - 2017 *Acampados - Jessie – F045, 046,053,054.055,057 – Wallas - Disney Juniors – 2018 *Andi Mack - Interview - Wallas - Disney Juniors – 2018 *BIG CITY - F014 - Wallas - 2018 *Once Upon a Time 7ma Temp - F137 – Gretel pequeña (Lily van der Griend) – NETFIX – 2018 *Bizaardvark 3era Temp – F049,050 - Wallas - Disney Chanell – 2018 *Bug Juice / Jugo de Insectos - F001, 002, 003 ,004, 005, 006, 007 - Kathrine - Disney Chanell – 2018 *Bug Juice / Jugo de Insectos - F009, 010, 011, 012, 013, 014, 015, 016 - Milán - Disney Chanell – 2018 *La Casa de Raven - F024, 025, 026 - Jasmine - 2018 *Bizaardvark 3era Temp – TBL - Tiffany Wallas - Disney Chanell – 2018 *Sydney como Max - Temp. 1 - Sydney Reynolds como - Disney Channel - 2019 *Promo Toy Story 4 - Ruth Righi de Sydney como Max - 2019 *Promo Ruth Righi - Ruth Righi en 30 años de la Sirenita - 2019 *Promo Descendientes 3 - 2019 *Acampados - Jessie – 2019 *DPN INTL SHOOT Gabby Duran - Kylie Cantrall - 2019 Películas y Telefilmes *A Cookie Cutter Christmas (Film) – Niña Ana – 2015 *Amish Haunting – Film – grito en off – 2015 *Hector en busca de la felicidad - Wallas - Niños africanos pidiendo limosna - 2015 *Heidi (2016) La película - Heidi – Protagónico para cine - 2016 *Una noche de amor – Film - Hija de Flor y Mati en el contestador – 2016 *El Hilo Rojo - Película argentina en neutro - Niña Rita – 2016 *Gilda, no me arrepiento de este amor - Película argentina en neutro - Mariel hija de Gilda – 2017 *EAT, PLAY, LOVS / Comer, Jugar y Amar - Perrita Beasley - 2017 *Phoenix Forgotten - Sophie de niña - 2017 *ZAMA - Niña Wallas - 2018 *Reina de Corazones - Niña Wallas - 2018 *Friend Request - Niña Marina (Lee Raviv) - 2018 *El Futuro que viene - Niña Romina - 2018 *Hostiles: Violencia americana - Niña Lucy - 2018 *True Crime - Niña II - 2018 *Joel - Niña wallas - 2018 *Sangre Blanca - Niña - 2018 *Life Size II - Tamaño Natural - Emma - 2019 *Love Under the Rainbow - Amor bajo el arcoiris - Sophie - 2019 *Stepfather 3 - Tiffany - Niña - hija de Steve - 2019 *Descendientes 3 - Niña-Gemelas - 2019 *Blaze - Hija del vendedor - 2019 *La niña coso - Anne / Niño 2 y Wallas niños - 2019 *El caballero y su pistola - Abilene (Ari Elizabeth Johnson) (2018) 2ª versión - Sep 2019 Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Non Stop Digital - Media Pro Com * SMART SONIDO * Chulengo * 3 Sonido Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actrices de voz originales Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010